Reality
by BronzeToast
Summary: FFX-over.She's one of the seven princesses of heart. He was just an ordinary kid in the wrong place at the wrong time. Somehow he ends up saving her and all the worlds.SK, CA, LY
1. Lemon Drops and Taffy

_BronzeToast: I have been having this idea in my head for a long time trying to write plot lines on scattered paper even napkins from restaurants! Finally since I have been sick since the holiday break I got out of bed and went to my computer. Inspired by Utada Hikari's song **Animato** from her new album **Exodus**. _

_Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts** developed by SQUARE ENIX. Characters from **FINAL FANTASY **video game series: © 1990, 1997, 1999, 2001, 2002 SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD. **Disney characters** is a trademark of Disney and Disney Interactive. Written by Utada. © 2004 Batongirl Music Publishing (ASCAP). Produced by Utada & Teruzane skingg U. Recorded and Mixed by Goh Hotoda at the Hit Factory, NYC. Programmed by Utada and Pete Davis._

**(Full Summary) **Sora Rubens is immediately sentenced to a military school because he did nothing wrong. Why? The reason is for emotional purposes and financial problems (only his mother). His mother finds it difficult to raise her only child by herself thinking the Military Enforcement Academy will help by doing the job for her. As usual for every beginning of summer, his best friend in the entire world, Riku, goes to Savannah, Georgia's famous downtown candy shop, The Candy Kitchen. Without Riku's knowledge, Sora followed his friend secretly hiding under cars and behind benches wondering why he would always go to the Candy Kitchen and never return until the beginning of school term. He finds out the Candy Kitchen is not what he thought it was. Sora turns up on an unknown train in which is headed toward a hidden organization, Y.A.F.A.- young adolescent fighters in action.

_**"Animato"**_

Somebody out there better get this  
Not many people can do it like this  
How about some speakers to amplify me  
How about rhyme to fortify me  
Life's messy so I clarify it  
Simplifying things for everybody

Chorus:  
I need someone who's true  
Someone who does the laundry too  
So what you gonna do  
Please don't forget to follow-through  
I take my diamond shoes  
Someone who tries to be on time  
Do what you said you'll do  
I hope you like to follow-through

All that I need's a bit o'practice  
My mind is set on bigger business  
This is not a time for reminiscing  
This is something new and interesting  
Why are you trying to classify it  
This is music for all humanity from me

Dreaming of hip hop tunes  
They say you've got the proper tools  
So what you gonna do  
Keep doing things the way you do  
I take my diamond shoes  
Someone tries to be on time  
Do what you came to do  
I came to see you follow-through

Chorus:  
I need someone who's true  
Someone who does the laundry too  
So what you gonna do  
Please don't forget to follow-through  
I take my diamond shoes  
Someone who tries to be on time  
Do what you said you'll do  
I hope you like to follow-through

DVD's of Elvis Presley  
BBC Sessions of Led Zeppelin  
Singing along to F. Mercury  
Wishing he was still performing

Chapter 1: Lemon Drops and Taffy 

_Ding_ Savannah's famous candy shop bell jingled signaling the owner that a customer entered. An unsettling gaze fell over the new customer from Louise. She put on a sweet smile, grasping the counter rag. Wisps of cold wind and hail blew threw the partially opened door as a teenager passed barrels and several shelves of assorted candy. He lowered his cap to the owner, shading his aquamarine eyes refusing to meet her stare. Streetlights swayed to the rain's patter above the wet empty streets. His cream fair-skinned hand reached inside of his brown cloak pocket, handing the woman a manila envelope that held hidden files of a secret organization. Louise nodded placing the stuffed packet into a metal tin behind the counter. With a swift motion of her finger, she beckoned the young boy closer so only they could speak and hear of the conversation.

"Riku, be careful now. I don't want to be informed of any problems coming from Y.A.F.A., you 'ere?" she narrowed her eyes giving the boy a scolding stare which he got use to over the years he knew her. "Make sure you air-mail me once you arrive at the camp." Louise wiped her hands on her chocolate-stained apron.

Riku Georges bobbed his head and rolled his eyes at his plump caretaker, wishing he could leave The Candy Kitchen to his favorite place. Y.A.F.A. "Yes, I understand. Write to you and stick with a buddy, got it."

"Ah, I almost forgot." The stout woman snatched the largest metal tin in the store and slid it toward Riku. "Go stuff the container with as much taffy as you want for your trip."

This movement they did began last year when Riku Georges was fifteen-years-old starting out as a Billa at Y.A.F.A.-Young Adolescent Fighters in Action. Unknown to many, Y.A.F.A. is a secret camp institute that helps teenagers (few preteens) prepare to brawl against darkness. Since last year, she allowed the new student to fill an empty tin, the largest container the store had, with The Candy Kitchen's famed delicious taffy free of purchase.

Louise Adams, personally and handpicked by the king himself, was hired to seek out youths among Savannah and other cities in Georgia for the intensive program. Only but a year ago when Riku Georges was of age for King Mickey's special curriculum, she continued to watch him carefully of the boy's actions. He was (or shall we say is) cool and collected for his age, but far from being the quiet type. Louise Adams noticed it too that he was **ALWAYS **curious about the unknown. One day as he passed by the well-known depot of candy goods, she called the boy over simply to question him of his ideas of the world in which he lived.

He was taken by surprise when he was asked a distinctive question on the matter because no one would take their time and situate themselves into a discussion with him about his _real_ thoughts or opinions. He had a fairly good amount of friends, but he knew they weren't the _real_ ones who cared for him until the end of time. Because he _knew_ he only had one _real_ friend like that.

His best friend he knew since he was in grammar school was and still is Sora Rubens. Sora Rubens was the single individual to inquire such delicate topics with him. And he answered them easily and truthfully conferring the subjects with Sora. Sora always had his share of concerns, but overall he always managed an upbeat attitude. He may have been simple-minded at times, but he always had a strong sense of justice lurking within him.

Yet the day when Louise Adams requested that he reply on his thoughts, he did not respond like he usually did with his fake cohorts. Riku Georges decided this might be his day when an adult would realize he is not merely a boy who doesn't know anything and that he acknowledges the world around him plus the wonders to it. He trusted her for some reason because… she believed him.

Her instincts were correct on the match. Riku Georges was perfect for the mysterious school. She told him not to run away once she spoke of her secret. He promised listening intently. She reported to him that Y.A.F.A. is a fine school where he could experience his dreams he wished ever since he was a child. Without a doubt, he wanted to go to the location she spoke of, eager to leave his birthplace he knew so well. Louise said, "All you have to do is… accept magic as true." He did.

Riku crammed the assortment of taffy into the can trying to fill as much watermelon taffy in, his favorite kind. "You better hurry," she warned wiping down the glass counter. "You don't want to miss the train." His mudded boots slid across the pinewood flooring putting the tin in a plastic bag so it won't get soggy in the crisp rain. He pulled up his hood fastening the top button heading for the door. "Before you go." She bustled around the counter and embraced him in a tight warm hug. "Remember, all you have to do is accept magic as true."

Unbeknownst to his best friend, Sora Rubens prowled the moist streets hiding behind scattered vehicles and park benches. His main goal for the day was to figure out why his best friend, a.k.a. Riku Georges, leaves for the summer to a hush-hush place he doesn't know anything about.

All the confidentiality commenced last summer when Sora was fourteen, the soon-to-be scrawny freshman at Mane's High School, and chose to play some hoops with his good friend Riku he knew since he was in kindergarten. Every summer was the same before this one. Sora and Riku **ALWAYS** hanged out together playing sports, or bicycling, or trying to get free candy from the portly lady at the Candy Kitchen. Good times. Good times.

He enjoyed spending time with Riku and his friends-Wakka, the soft-hearted kid who moved from the Pineapple Islands to Savannah and that carried a stubborn streak, playing the role as the dependable, pleasant big brother; Tidus, the cheerful, strong-willed, excitable boy who gets carried away with everything rather quickly; and Selphie (okay not Selphie) because she is at all times carefree, outgoing, always trying to be the leader of the group, and giving Wakka a hard time in the butt. Though this was not what he had hoped for, he learned to accept the fact that these were his friends. Or without them, he would be stuck in some garbage can thanks to some punkish seniors. Riku, Wakka, Tidus, (sigh) and Selphie were what he liked to call his possy (or gang of good friends).

"Wanna play some one on one?" Riku continued to stride trying to ignore all the annoying pestering questions. "Okay? I guess not. How about we set your cat's litter box on fire again? What about-"

Riku a little too forcefully shoved his best friend into the grass, Sora's head nearly smashing into a statue of an Indian memorial. "Get this straight, leave me alone. Stop bugging me!" He sustained walking through the memorial grave park toward the downtown area.

Sora lifted himself to his feet dusting off the dirt from his cargo pants. He blew on the scab that was starting to bleed. "Hey, what was that for?" he ran to catch up to Riku. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business," was his reply. Riku checked both sides of the street before he crossed ending up on the other side of the sidewalk corner next to the sub sandwich parlor, Subway. "Stop following me!" he yelled once Sora bumped behind him. A flock of crows spread away from the mossy trees as soon as Riku shouted. "What is wrong with you? Can't I get some time to myself?"

"What's with you?" he spat back at Riku. "How come you're like this? This summer we were going to finish our 1000 Craziest Things a Kid Can Do! We're only up to number 99 on the list!" Sora glowered at him.

"I'm tired of this kid stuff! I actually want to do something with my life! Go play with your wooden sword while I actually can reach my potential!" Riku marched passed the Moroccan restaurant.

"What are you talking about?" he jogged next to Riku panting. "Did I do something?"

"No," he was back to his normal composure. "No, you didn't. I'm sorry I yelled, but you have to know when it's done. You can't expect me to 'play' with you the rest of our lives. We're bound to grow up and move on to better things. Can't you see?"

Sora kicked at a rock that only skidded across the messed up old brick sidewalk stopping after a foot. "Listen, I was just wondering. You don't have to tell me. I'm just curious that's all." He admitted stuffing his hands into he side pockets.

"Just trust me," he demanded stopping in front of Sora. "Trust me and I'll come back, okay?" he put out his hand. "Okay?"

Sora rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. I trust you." He shook his best friend's hand. "I promise." Riku started to walk once more. "Hey, aren't you going to tell me where you're going?"

Riku shook his head waving off to Sora. "Don't follow me. I mean it."

Sora Rubens let his inquisitiveness get the best of him. He carefully followed Riku stopping behind brick walls every now and then watching his best friend's every movement. It pained him to disobey his friend's wishes (though not much), but he wanted to know of all the secrecy.

Ever since he found out he was punished (or merely signed up) by his mother to attend a military academy, he took any chance he got to escape. This time he wasn't going to be pushed around. He was going to be…assertive. Kind of hard when your mother is a single parent and you are little below middle class. Sora didn't care about the new name brand clothing or shoes his classmates were wearing nor the accessories. He wanted to enjoy his life before anything else went wrong.

It was no more than three years ago when his mother was diagnosed with breast cancer. "Cancer is a disease when abnormal cells in some organ or tissue, in this case the breast, grow out of control and increase in number. When these cells form a mass it is called a tumor, which can enlarge locally and invade and destroy normal tissue around it or it can spread to different body parts," his mother's doctor explained pointing to the diagram of a female body.

His life was immediately shattered the moment the doctor clarified his mother's condition. Money wasn't a problem until his father left he and his mother for another woman, his mother's best friend, Kathy. Sure Sora's mother was heart broken but she was more concerned about taking care of her only son as medical bills took most of their money. She was resolute to being responsible for Sora in her unstable condition. He knew. He knew his mother was going to die, but he couldn't accept the fact that it would be now at her age of 35.

So her idea came to mind when a brochure of a military academy showed up in their mailbox of their small run down apartment. His mother would usually toss it out into the trashcan, but now she knew her son needed a better living environment other than where he lived currently. She did not anticipate him being sent to an orphanage after she passed on, but the military school was just the thing for Sora. He needed a home.

Sora gone pass an empty alley and a green graffiti dumpster holding a folded wrinkled newspaper over his head to protect him from the rain. No use to it because the paper instantly turned soggy in his hands. He ran up the slanted path big enough for two SUV's wearing his father's old tattered sweatshirt and his old jeans. His once spiked brown hair plopped down sticking to his forehead and neck. _Ruff_ he ceased his tracks and glanced around the vacant lot. Nothing. He endured his trail. _Ruff! Ruff!_ the barking began increasing its volume as he set onward.

"Who's there?" Sora shouted his hands in two small balled up fists. "Show yourselves!" _Ruff! Ruff! _a Dalmatian puppy scurried toward the teen its fur black spotted coat soaked from the downpour. Sora bent down petting the dog as it tried to lick Sora's hand. "Hey boy. Are you out alone too?" he checked the dog's red collar and tag. "Oh, your name is Lucky? I wonder where you're from." He flipped the dog's tag. "London? But we're in the U.S.!" the dog Lucky stood on its hind legs, its paws out as if it was getting a manicure. Sora patted the dog's head. "How do I know what gender you are?" he scratched his chin unaware that he was speaking to a puppy. "Are you female?" Lucky sat scratching its ear. "Okay, are you a male?" the small puppy barked nodding happily. "Maybe if your owners don't come looking for you I might be able to keep you."

The bell to The Candy Kitchen rang, the glass door closing behind its customer. Riku rounded the corner. Sora gasped looking around for a hiding place. Lucky ran toward the alley in which Sora passed. Sora followed calling to Lucky. "Hey!" he strained his voice so Riku could not hear him. "Hey come back!"

The hard rain beating died down turning into a light drizzle fog clouding most of the store windows. Lucky arrived at the end of the alleyway barking happily. Sora breathed heavily his hands on his knees. "Why are we here?" he followed the puppy to a chalk drawing of a train station. "What is this?" his hand lightly traced over the drawing. A message instantly appeared. He read:

"_**Cross your fingers. Close your eyes. Jump." **_

**_MP_**

Sora shrugged turning back out of the alley until Lucky vanished with a small _poof_. His direction changed toward the drawing. He watched as a small Dalmatian puppy ran about the station. Confused he checked the alley for any exits. Only one exit. He rubbed his eyes. "I must be really stupid if I'm going to do this," Sora muttered crossing his fingers, closing his eyes, then jumping into the chalk drawing.

A light summer breeze blew. The sun's bright rays of light shining the terrace. Sora's eyes fluttered open only to blink twice at what he saw. A red, black, and yellow train. Conductors. Teenagers in odd outfits all the same. Lucky tugging at his pant leg. "Hey cut it out," Sora picked up the puppy walking down the wooden steps of the terrace. "Where am I? I don't think I'm in Savannah anymore." Lucky continued to bark toward the dining car of the train. No on seemed to notice him. "What you want me to go on it?"

One of the blue uniformed conductors shouted ringing a loud bell. "All aboard! All aboard for the Disney Rapid!"

"Disney Rapid?" the train started to lurch forward. Lucky hopped on. Sora stood taking in a glimpse of the train station. "I don't know, but I'm sure I'll be able to find out." He followed Lucky climbing behind the dining car. "I think I hear some one coming." Sora looked around for an escape as soon as the train passed plains of grassy hills. He grabbed the bar ladder straight away ascending up on top of the black roof of the Disney Rapid. His foot slipped causing him to slide down to the edge of the train until a warm wool-gloved hand grabbed hold of him pulling him into a safe position. Sora rubbed his head uttering a small 'thanks'.

"Your welcome," a light voice accepted nodding assuring. She giggled putting out her hand. "I'm Kairi Paig," she introduced herself.

"Huh?" his brown spiked hair blocked his vision of her. He kept blowing the lock of hair away but it continued to prevent him from seeing her.

"I'm Kairi Paig," she repeated waving her hand in his face carefully putting the lock of hair behind another spike. "Nice hair do."

"Yeah, I guess. Where am I?" he asked trying with all his might to stand up.

"I'll tell you as long as you sit down. It's only for your safety among Disney Rapid," she explained sitting Indian style. He did the same pouting. "First things first, who are you?" she asked bluntly.

"I'm Sora," he answered. "Now tell me where the heck am I?" Lucky ran into Kairi's lap licking her palm. "Hey!"

"You should know, you know. This is Disney Rapid, duh." She patted the puppy's small head.

"Where is this train headed to?" he asked.

"Y.A.F.A. Like I said before you should know since you're a student there."

"I don't even know what Y.A.F.A. is let alone I don't to it!"

"No need to shout," she reprimanded. "So you don't go to Y.A.F.A. then?"

"No! That's what I'm trying to say!"

"So that only leaves one answer to who you are. You're a spy!"


	2. Chosen One, My Tush!

_BronzeToast:__ I have been having this idea in my head for a long time trying to write plot lines on scattered paper even napkins from restaurants! Finally since I have been sick since the holiday break I got out of bed and went to my computer. Inspired by Utada Hikari's song **Animato** from her new album **Exodus**. _

_Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts** developed by SQUARE ENIX. Characters from **FINAL FANTASY **video game series: © 1990, 1997, 1999, 2001, 2002 SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD. **Disney characters** is a trademark of Disney and Disney Interactive. Written by Utada. © 2004 Batongirl Music Publishing (ASCAP). Produced by Utada & Teruzane skingg U. Recorded and Mixed by Goh Hotoda at the Hit Factory, NYC. Programmed by Utada and Pete Davis._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chosen One, My Tush!******

"Me a spy! You've got to be kidding me!" his jaw dropped a millimeter.

Kairi shrugged. "That's the only other plausible option that narrows it down to who you really are," she said.

Disney Rapid accelerated at a steady velocity over a brick paved bridge instantly changing scenery. Puffs of cumulus clouds joined together altering its once whitish hue to gray. Snowflakes began to plummet settling on the now empty pasture.

Sora shivered immediately noticing the conversion of weather temperature. Astounded by the abrupt shift of surroundings and draftiness, Sora shouted bluntly over the steam whistle from the front of the train. "What is this place?" Lucky quickly ran to Sora sniffing his thin sweatshirt.

Kairi raised her arms and sticking out her tongue to taste the snowdrops. The corners of her mouth spread into a wild grin. "The wonderful world of Disney!" Kairi replied.

"You mean the theme park in Orlando, Florida?" he titled his head wonderingly.

"No! Not exactly, but this world…this planet was created by him. The chosen one."

"I must be dreaming! This…place isn't real. You're not real! Walt Disney is only a guy who created cartoons. Cartoons can't be human or factual. I know this has to be a dream! I'm probably outside Juliet Lowe's house being beaten up by some punks. For some odd reason, I might have fallen asleep during my pounding. I know I'll wake up!" Sora tried to think correctly. "That's not true!"

It pained Kairi that he did not believe her. She was telling the truth. Not many know of the chosen ones for the reason that they too do not believe.

"Sora, it's okay. You could trust me. Whatever happens I'll be here for you," she promised by grabbing hold of his hand. He pulled away; she frowned. "Anyway, we better move to one of the luggage cars before we freeze to death."

* * *

Sora leaned on a duffel bag crossing his arms. "I'm listening."

"Walter Elias Disney is a famous man well-known for his talents in animation. Y.A.F.A.-Young Adolescent Fighters in Action-was one of his brilliant ideas before he passed away in 1966. To the people here, he was one of the _chosen ones_ God _picked_ to _protect the world_. With his art and drawing, Mr. Disney was able to _warn_ us about what is to come. Unfortunately, _only children_ were _able to comprehend_ his messages _not adults_. So he formed a plan to instruct youths to shield. Sadly he passed away before it was eventually created." Kairi elucidated gazing out the small hole where little light peeked through.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked suddenly creeped out.

Sora was used to everything being real. Science and facts. Rain is **a. **Water condensed from atmospheric vapor and falling in drops. **b. **A fall of such water; a rainstorm. **c. **The descent of such water. He believed that Newton's Laws of Motion consisted of activity. First Law-**Every object in a state of uniform motion tends to remain in that state of motion unless an external force is applied to it. **Second Law-**The relationship between an object's mass _m_, its acceleration a, and the applied force _F_ is _F ma_. Acceleration and force are vectors; in this law the direction of the force vector is the same as the direction of the acceleration vector. **Third Law-**For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. **Those kinds of things. Sora just did not understand they way things are dealt here.

Kairi stood clenching her fists. "Sora, don't you realize _you_ could possibly be one of the _chosen ones_? Like Mr. Disney, God gave _you_ a _gift_ so that you could use it in different worlds. Don't you believe? This is real!" she pinched him. "This is real!" she repeated tugging on his hair trying to prove her point. He swatted Kairi's hand away.

"Leave me alone!" she covered his mouth indicating him to quiet.

"They could hear you!"

"Sorry, but me special? I'm only a kid from Savannah, Georgia who's on his way to military school. There is no way I have _the_ gift you are speaking of," he quoted.

She put her hands on her hips. "So how'd you get here, huh? Did you just automatically walk onto the platform with no idea of where you're going?"

He answered honestly. "Yes."

"Really, oh great Obi Wan? Tell me," she challenged.

"I went through a chalk drawing," Sora mumbled.

"Exactly!" she stabbed him in the chest with her index finger.

"Exactly what?" he questioned confusedly.

"Only _special_ selected Y.A.F.A. students and teachers have the _ability_ to use those entrances. Walt designed them that way. _You_ must have the _skill_ to _possess_ the _senses_ of battling darkness. Regular mortals in this case _can't see or hear darkness_. _You_, my friend, _must have the skill_," Kairi justified. "Did you see any markings there?"

"Yes, it said MP."

"MP! MP stands for a woman. Mary Poppins! You actually got to witness going through one of her chalk drawings!"

Sora stood dusting off his pants. "This is a dream," he said ignoring the fact that Kairi was talking. "If this is a dream, I can't get hurt. If this is real, I'm in real pain."

"What are you doing?"

He slid open the car door revealing fields of snice in motion. "Seeing if this is real," he answered about to jump. A strong force pulled him backwards causing him to fall ontop of the influence.

Kairi hit him in the back with her small fists. "You idiot! Do you want to get killed?"

"Why'd you do that for!" he shouted back.

"Saving your tush, that's what! Now get off me!" she shoved him to the side. Sora rubbed his back. "This isn't working."

"You could say that again," he muttered. "How far is that Yuca place?"

"Y.A.F.A." she corrected. "And it's pretty far. Nowhere near this area region."

"So, Y.A.F.A. cannot be found?" he asked.

"Pretty much. I tell you some stuff about me if you do the same. You know, vice versa. Because it's going to be a long time til we reach the first point of Y.A.F.A. We need to get on the basis of allies, Sora," Kairi sat across from him.

Sora narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Why are you on this train?"

"It goes toward my home. We already know why you're here, so I'll ask. Why are you going to military school? Because when you said _military school_ I saw this grimace expression on your face."

"I'm about to be homeless in about less than a month," Sora answered.

"Why?" she urged.

He folded his arms. "Nah-ah-ah," he wagged his finger. "One question for vice versa. Why do you know so much about Y.A.F.A.?"

"My grandmother is a healer there and I help her out. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you going to be homeless?"

"I rather would not talk about it."

"Come on, Sora. I think we've known each other long enough to spill our guts. So spill!"

"My mother has cancer. I have no father. So she doesn't want me to be put in an orphanage because she saw the movie Annie. My mom decided to put me in military school. Ta-da!"

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say is oh!"

"Well yeah! What do you want me to say? That I'm glad you're going to military school!"

"We seem to be doing this a lot lately," he brought up.

"What do you mean?" she asked cradling Lucky.

"Argue. I've never really argued with someone before except for my best friend Riku," Sora enlightened.

_Riku. I heard of him, I think. But if he doesn't know about Y.A.F.A. then his friend probably doesn't know either. Maybe I'm thinking of someone else_ "Oh, what do you enjoy arguing with me?"

"Eh, you're okay," Sora shrugged.

"Oh, thanks. You're really nice."

"I know I am."

"I was being sarcastic," Kairi told him.

"Whatever."

* * *

"I guess this is your stop," Kairi said once Disney Rapid ceased to a halt. "Sora, you may not know what you think is real, but deep down I think you do. If you're trying to find a way out, look toward Y.A.F.A., it might help you. But I suggest you do become one of the students, I could see you sometime." She handed Sora Lucky kissing Lucky on his black spotted head. "I don't usually see people off at Y.A.F.A. so I'm going to say see you later." She ran off the wooden platform in between the bustles of Y.A.F.A. students.

"Kairi, wait!" he called after the auburn-haired girl but she was lost within the crowd. He glanced over the Y.A.F.A. students noticing their full attire.

Male students from Y.A.F.A. wore a red jumpsuit, a black/white zippered jacket with white yellow and blue striped gloves, and large yellow shoes to match. Girls on the other hand were situated in a white top with a red/white polk-a-dot zippered jacket, a skirt to match the jacket, and yellow sneakers, plus a red ribbon.

Most of the boys positioned themselves near a supposed ticket booth deliberating about the _'test'_ while the girls chattered on about new cute student instructors. _I really am in Disneyland_, Sora thought amusedly.

"Y.A.F.A. students this way!" A series of student instructors exclaimed.

"Aft over there!"

"Cond stay where you are!"

"Porce follow Aft!"

"Billa stay with me!"

Sora followed a near set of Y.A.F.A. students who were strolling toward a Hawaiian little girl in a red dress. Once he was able to push through the Y.A.F.A. students, he saw the most grotesque creature he's ever seen, well, the only creature. His crystal blue eyes wandered over to the other students. Sora was quite amazed that they weren't scared of the blue being.

"Hieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" it greeted. Sora made a face in revolt.

The little girl began, "Welcome to Y.A.F.A. everybody! I'm Lilo and this blue dog is Stitch. As you know Y.A.F.A. sent out student instructors to each of your hometowns watching your every move." She paused for each person(s) reaction.

A girl raised her hand fearfully. "Um, you mean they were watching us in…the showers?" The girls around her gasped frightened. "Are they stalking us?"

Lilo shook her head. "No no no. What I meant to say was the student instructors were taking notes on your personality, or your social status, etc. Things like that."

The girl nodded. "Good."

"Yes, well, as I was saying before, each of you were hand selected to attend Y.A.F.A. This is a great opportunity for some of you. You will be trained to fight darkness. Yes, darkness is real so don't contradict what I say. You may be laughing now, but watch it will come back to haunt you.

Anyway, what I really mean to tell you all is that I will be here for you first years- (Billa) for the first hour or so, then you will be on your own. You may partner up when you come across enemies within school grounds. Basically, you have to find Y.A.F.A. on your own. Stitch will show you the guidelines of your first test. Make sure you pay attention to the directions carefully because there will be consequences. That's it for now!"

Stitch trudged over to a large bulletin board pointing. "Read!" Stitch demanded. All eyes darted to the official rules.

**Every summer there is a guide sent from Y.A.F.A. to direct the groups of Billa-1st year, Porce-2nd year, Aft-3rd year, and Cond-4th year toward the Y.A.F.A. location. Students will each be given a wooden sword, an all language translator, a computerized map-the Disnicator (indicator), a compass, a whistle, two potions, one hi-potion, one esther, and an M-key (palm pilot) for their journey. **

**From time to time a student may obtain items. There is a restricted amount of resources (treasure boxes). Only one resource per student. It is up to the student to find the training facility on his/her own. Locating Y.A.F.A. is Y.A.F.A.'s first test to its students. **

**Students have only a limited time to pinpoint Y.A.F.A. If a student fails this task, they will be given a low score for the first marking period. All rules apply to all years. Billas will be led personally by the messenger to the first two save points, and then released on their own. The messenger may be found in and/or out of the Y.A.F.A. grounds.**

**On his/her way, students may find student instructors, or SI, to give him/her clues to the school. SI do not usually comply to the wanted/needed terms of the student. He/she, SI, may ignore any requests of a student. Each student is graded and watched over by cameras and SI. **

**Allies are sometimes good tools to have, then also bad. To gain an ally, a student must fray against him/her as an opponent. Someone may challenge a student to a battle even if he/she did nothing wrong. Students must be prepared and ready for anything that comes his/her way.**

"You have until sunset to reach your destination. Dismissed!" Lilo and Stitch saluted to the Billas. The Billas marched scattering from the platform.

"Huh?" Sora glanced around. "Where's everybody going?" He scratched his head kicking an invisible rock.

Lilo walked up behind him. "Uh, shouldn't you be leaving now?"

"I don't know where I'm suppose to go," Sora admitted putting his hands into his pockets.

"Didn't you read the board?" she asked.

"Some of it," he murmured.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What's your name?" she eyed him suspiciously.

_The only way to leave this place is to tell the truth probably_ "Sora," he answered picking up Lucky. Lucky barked back at Stitch. _"Bark. Bark. Bark!"_

"Hmmn," she took out a piece of paper from her bag. She fingered the list of names. "Is that with a C or S?"

"An S," Sora replied trying to look at the list she was holding. Lilo closed the piece of paper before Sora could have time to see one glimpse of anyone.

"Hmmn. If I'm not mistaken, it says here there is a Sora Rubens. Is that you?"

_What the hell is this place? I never did anything to sign up. Maybe this is the military place mom placed me in? Nah!_ He nodded slowly. "But…I don't know anything about Y.A.F.A. I never signed up or nothing." He declared. "Really!"

"I know," Lilo replied.

"You know what?" he interrogated.

"Well, when I fist received this list," she patted her bag. "Your name was definitely not on it. When you came into the group of Billas, I felt letters rearranging in my bag on the list."

"Excuse me?"

"The paper is _magical_. It does it all the time. The King intended all Disney materials to be that way. Weird I know, but that's the way it is." Lilo shrugged. "One of the SI probably just admitted you in at the very second. It's okay it happens. Let me fill you in on what you need to know."

_I don't think I want to know_, he thought.

* * *

Lilo and Stitch left the Billas to fend for themselves including Sora. On their way to the first rest stop, she explained to Sora that Y.A.F.A.-Young Adolescent Fighters in Action-is a secret camp institute that helps teenagers (few preteens) prepare to brawl against darkness. He was told to listen to his elders of Y.A.F.A., the one thing he despised to do, owing to the fact in which they control his well-being. Sora had a few questions here or there still trying to understand what the meaning of _darkness_ was.

_Darkness_ isn't real, he continued to tell himself. But here he was walking, talking, and breathing in this _magical,_ _imaginary, fictional_ Disney World. Disney cartoons aren't real, he said. But here was Lilo, an animated Hawaiian girl with a blue alien as a dog named Stitch. _What's the difference between this reality and mine?_

Small huts lined one another parallel to one another exactly the same. A forest of trees cascaded in and out of the small village making trails and paths for its community. The weather remained calm allowing the sun to shine its rays down upon the dirt ground.

So far Sora only spotted one resource (treasure box) within the whole period he spent searching for Y.A.F.A. He wasn't sure to open the box because of what the rules said. He could have possibly gotten jumped or jacked by one of the other Y.A.F.A. students. Sora decided to linger around and stay feet away from other students. He could only count on himself, or so he thought.

A group of girls in Porce giggled as they exited out of the Accessory Shop. "I saved up my munny from last summer. Isn't this shield cute? It has flower markings on it and everything. See?" she held her new shield. "Hopefully this will protect me from those watery beach creatures. Last time it gave me a real hydro blow." Her friends nodded agreeing.

Sora walked behind them glancing on all sides of the village. He turned into the Accessory Shop opening the flap bumping into a tall blonde. He stumbled backwards rubbing his head. "Out of my way, shrimp!" the blonde ordered shoving Sora into a wall. The blonde's gang laughed behind him.

The woman behind the counter rounded the corner scolding. "I don't want any rough housing in my shop. Out the both of you!" she took her broom and wacked Sora on the head.

"Hey!" Sora glared.

"Out all of you! You are banned from my shop!"

Once outside, Sora blurted. "Hey, you! Why'd you do that for!"

The blonde turned to Sora. "Excuse you?"

"I said why'd you do that for? Are you deaf?" _Oops, shouldn't have said that._

"You were in my way, shrimp. And now you seem to be pissin' me off."

_Definitely shouldn't have said that._ "I just needed to…"

"What are you going to do about it, shrimp? Are you going to sick your puny dog on me? Fight if you know what's good for you," the blonde challenged. "And what!"

One of his friends tapped the blonde on the back. "Yo, Vaan, we only have two more hours to find the stupid place. Just leave him."

Vaan sneered at Sora. "Today you were touched by an angel, shrimp, cuz you could have been the 'catch of the day'. Let's go." He pushed his way through his gang. The rest followed.

_What was that all about?_ Sora wondered scratching his head. His eyes widened once he realized. "Two more hours!"

* * *

"Don't make me use this!" a little girl with blue hair warned shaking her flute.

Vaan laughed leaning on his sword. "Come on little girl. Hand over the Echo Screen, (cures silence). Be nice to me and you won't get hurt!"

"Look, boy. You hurt a moogle, then you have to go through me!" she put the flute's mouthpiece to the edge of her lips ready to blow. "You have on the count of three to leave me be! One…"

"Those moogles had it coming! They wouldn't synthesis my item. But fine by me if you want a fight!" he drew his sword standing in battle stance.

"Two…"

Sora heard the whole conversation running in between them. "Leave her alone!" He had his arms spread out wide. The little girl put down her flute.

Vaan grunted. "You again!"

"You can't hurt a little girl! That is immorally wrong! It's disgusting!" Sora yelled at Vaan.

"Mind your own business! What I do is no concern of yours, so leave, shrimp!"

"No!"

The blue haired girl tapped Sora on the shoulder. "It's kind of you to stand up for me, but I can handle it." She once again put the flute's mouthpiece to her lips blowing into the hole. The softest delicate and gentle music aroused in the air.

It sang, "Cmaab ahaseac. Cmaab ahaseac frema E tavayd oui. Oui yna hu sydlr vun sa. E femm feh eh naymedo yht eh ouin tnaysc. Cu cmaab ahaseac frema e tavayd oui." Translating in: _Sleep enemies. Sleep enemies while I defeat you. You are no match for me. I will win in reality and in your dreams. So sleep enemies while i defeat you._

"You bit-" Vaan's body fell to the ground leisurely as well as Sora and the others. Her sleeping draught worked effectively. Her flute's song is quite dangerous. It puts one to sleep!

The blue haired girl smiled as soon as she stopped playing. "That's what you get for hurting moogles! Especially my moogles!"

* * *

"Eiko, hand me that wash cloth," a soft voice asked. The blue haired little girl nodded grabbing the cloth from the bucket, then handing it back to the young woman. The young woman dabbed Sora's forehead with the cloth. Sora breathed in the fresh scent of the young woman. His eyes fluttered open to see blue ones in which matched the crazy girl's he met on Disney Rapid.

"Kairi?" he whispered immediately yawning. Sora sat up on the futon glancing around the hut. "Where am I?" He saw the little girl who put him to sleep. "You!" he pointed.

Eiko shrugged. "Hey, what thanks do I get for saving your bum? Vaan could easily kick your tush all the way to Egypt if he wanted to." She put her small hands on her hips trying to give off the look of being intimidating.

"Thanks?"

"She was being sarcastic Sora," Kairi explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah, Sora, even I wouldn't say thanks to a person who put me to sleep," Eiko rolled her eyes. "But I have to say thanks for trying to protect me, but I can defend myself even though I look small." Eiko moved toward the door. "I'm going back to the village, Kairi. See ya, Sora!" she waved, and then departed.

"I guess you made it to Y.A.F.A. in one piece," Kairi started the moment when there was silence. She punched him lightly on the arm.

"I'm here aren't I?" he smiled. "So this is Y.A.F.A.?"

"Actually no. This is my grandmother's hut. Eiko brought you here and…ohmigosh! You are so late for the welcoming dinner in the Mess Hall!" Kairi squealed lifting Sora's limp body from the futon. "Come on. You weren't this heavy before!"

"I resent that! Besides I am weak from sleeping because of Eiko's, as you put it, sleeping song!" he shouted back at her.

"Well, at least help me move you! You are really late!"

* * *

The Mess Hall was filled with Y.A.F.A. students, Y.A.F.A. instructors, and SI who were now finished dining on the delicious food. Aerith Gainsborough, head mistress of Y.A.F.A., said her speech like every other summer welcoming the newcomers and old students. Night without delay fell signaling curfew was near to Y.A.F.A.

"Now is the time to wrap up any conversation with your friends because this will probably be the last time you will be able to do so. Tomorrow is a new day, a first for some of you new to Y.A.F.A. Remember to be prepared and on time, no excuses. Anyway, SI will send up table by table to receive his/her provisions. You will be able to speak with your instructors tomorrow. If you have any questions please speak with your student instructors. Thank you and I wish you all a good night." Aerith Gainsborough stepped down from her podium.

Kairi and Sora snuck into the grand room as soon as the head mistress of Y.A.F.A. stopped talking hiding behind heads of students. Vaan caught view of Sora giving him his trademark sneer. Sora faced Kairi. "What do I do now?"

"You go up to the table and find your name. There they have your necessities. I have a curfew, Sora, so I have to go. See you some time around," Kairi waved. Sora sat a nearby table. A woman pointed to Sora's table, he stood following the other Y.A.F.A. students at his table.

"Name?" a student instructor asked.

"Sora Rubens."

The student instructor checked his list nodding. "Here," he handed Sora a duffel bag from under the table. On the side of the duffel bag marked a capital Y. "Your D-key." He place a Mickey Mouse symbol shaped key in Sora's hand.

"What's a D-key?" Sora wondered aloud.

"It's the key to your cabin," the SI answered. "You are in cabin L with three other boys. You are on team CAT. Your team members are Zidane Neil, Yuna Carpenter, Irvine Kinneas, and Rikku Gorges."

_Riku? He's here? I forgot about Riku! _Sora knew the student instructor pronounced Riku's name incorrectly but decided against contradicting him. Sora nodded.

"No dogs allowed in the cabins!" the student instructor shouted after Sora once Sora set out for his cabin.

He had one thing on his mind for tomorrow. Tomorrow he was going to be reunited with Riku. _Riku_

* * *

_"Wanna play some one on one?" Riku continued to stride trying to ignore all the annoying pestering questions. "Okay? I guess not. How about we set your cat's litter box on fire again? What about-"_

_Riku a little too forcefully shoved his best friend into the grass, Sora's head nearly smashing into a statue of an Indian memorial. "Get this straight, leave me alone. Stop bugging me!" He sustained walking through the memorial grave park toward the downtown area._

_Sora lifted himself to his feet dusting off the dirt from his cargo pants. He blew on the scab that was starting to bleed. "Hey, what was that for?" he ran to catch up to Riku. "Where are you going?"_

_"None of your business," was his reply. Riku checked both sides of the street before he crossed ending up on the other side of the sidewalk corner next to the sub sandwich parlor, Subway. "Stop following me!" he yelled once Sora bumped behind him. A flock of crows spread away from the mossy trees as soon as Riku shouted. "What is wrong with you? Can't I get some time to myself?"_

_"What's with you?" he spat back at Riku. "How come you're like this? This summer we were going to finish our 1000 Craziest Things a Kid Can Do! We're only up to number 99 on the list!" Sora glowered at him._

_"I'm tired of this kid stuff! I actually want to do something with my life! Go play with your wooden sword while I actually can reach my potential!" Riku marched passed the Moroccan restaurant._

_"What are you talking about?" he jogged next to Riku panting. "Did I do something?"_

_"No," he was back to his normal composure. "No, you didn't. I'm sorry I yelled, but you have to know when it's done. You can't expect me to 'play' with you the rest of our lives. We're bound to grow up and move on to better things. Can't you see?"_

_Sora kicked at a rock that only skidded across the messed up old brick sidewalk stopping after a foot. "Listen, I was just wondering. You don't have to tell me. I'm just curious that's all." He admitted stuffing his hands into he side pockets._

_"Just trust me," he demanded stopping in front of Sora. "Trust me and I'll come back, okay?" he put out his hand. "Okay?"_

_Sora rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. I trust you." He shook his best friend's hand. "I promise." Riku started to walk once more. "Hey, aren't you going to tell me where you're going?"_

_Riku shook his head waving off to Sora. "Don't follow me. I mean it."_

* * *

But the question was: _Do I really want to see him?_


End file.
